


Halloween Date

by klutzy_girl



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam joins Ruth and the others when they all head out to trick or treat with Randy.





	Halloween Date

“You want to what?” Sam asked Ruth, doing a double take.

She rolled her eyes. “Come out with me! We can trick or treat, and it’ll be fun!”

“We’re fucking adults, Ruth.” Why did he love this woman again? 

“So fucking what? We can still have fun,” Ruth pointed out, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Then why can’t we go to a party? You like parties,” he tried to persuade her, knowing his attempt was futile.

“Because the girls aren’t going to party - we’re all taking Randy out. You’ll love it!”

Sam eyed her warily. “You’re lucky I’m head over heels in love with you, Wilder.”

She beamed at him. “Right back at you, Sylvia. So you’re in?” she confirmed.

“Yes, i’m in,” he grumbled. Sam grinned when Ruth kissed him and then grabbed his hand just to start swinging it around.

Although they were surrounded by the other girls (and an adorable Randy, clearly enjoying the attention bestowed upon by his “aunts”), Sam found he was enjoying himself. “See, old man? I knew you’d have fun!” Ruth taunted.

“I’ll fucking get you back for that, Ruth. Just you wait.” He winked at her.

She shivered in anticipation. “Looking forward to it. Maybe you can get me back tonight, once we go back to your place?” 

“Sounds like a plan. It’ll definitely be better than being swarmed by a bunch of fucking kids.” As if on cue, he dodged another running child and wondered where their parents were. And when had he turned into this person? 

“Ah, you love it.” Ruth laughed and then took off towards the rest of the group, leaving Sam by himself.

Sam caught up to her less than five minutes later. “The fuck did you do that for?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Nice.” They briefly paused to kiss, ignoring the complaints of their friends to do so. Out of spite, they began to make out for a few minutes before they realized the others were leaving them behind.

It was the first of many Halloween dates for Ruth and Sam.


End file.
